Cynthia and Cyrus
by WitChan
Summary: What happens when Cynthia and Cyrus meet each other again? Find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

On a cold day, a lonely man named Cyrus looked at the sea, while standing up top of the Driftveil Drawbridge. A few years ago, he left his organization, Team Galactic, to settle here. During his time in Sinnoh, he was planning on ruling the world. He almost did, until Dawn, Lucas, and Cynthia ruined it. After his plan failed, he decided to call it quits.

He lived in a small house at Lacunosa Town, being far away from it. It was the smallest one, but Cyrus didn't care. Despite having a load of money, he didn't buy everything. He even bought a few clothes. The clothes he had on was a pair of black pants, a white shirt, and a blue jacket.

"I'm surprised you're here, Cyrus," someone said as she went closer to him.

"That voice..." Cyrus recognized it, so he turned around and saw a familiar face heading up to him. It was Cynthia.

"Mind if I join you?" Cynthia asked. She, too, wore a jacket, along with a different attire of clothes (from the fifth gen anime).

"Sure, Cynthia," Cyrus replied, smiling a little. Joining Cyrus, she looked at the sea with him. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is," Cynthia replied. She then looked at him. "So, how it's been?"

"Well," Cyrus replied. You?"

"Same."

"That's good," Cyrus said. This was his first time being nice to Cynthia because he's not with his former organization.

"I hope you don't mind letting me ask you this, but is Team Galactic dead?"

"Not really, sadly," Cyrus replied. "Saturn called and told me he's running Team Galactic. Don't worry about him, because I don't think he'll scare anyone like I did."

"Ah," Cynthia said. "What about the others?"

"Jupiter and Mars are a vacation and Charon got arrested."

"Huh. Say, you feel like getting a cup of coffee with me? You know, to warm our bodies."

"No thanks," Cyrus replied, and Cynthia frowned. "Besides, we're both wearing jackets, so what's the point of drinking coffee anyway? Look, I'm sorry if you're being disappointed. We can do it some other time, okay?"

"Okay, Cyrus," Cynthia said, her voice being different. Now she walked away from him as Cyrus resumed looking at the sea.

The next day, Cynthia came back the bridge, hoping to see Cyrus there. She did, and she rushed towards him. "Hi, Cyrus," Cynthia said, giving him that cute smile of hers.

Turning his attention to Cynthia, he said, "Hi there."

"I knew you would be here, Cyrus."

"I come here everyday, just to let you know," Cyrus reminded.

"I see," Cynthia said, moving a bit closer to Cyrus. "Notice that the temperature is lower than yesterday's?"

"Yes," Cyrus replied. "And my jacket's not helping me. Feels like it's twenty degrees. Maybe we could get a cup of coffee like you suggested the other day."

"Skip that," Cynthia said.

"Why?" Cyrus asked, looking confused.

"Because I want us to stay warm together," Cynthia replied, changing her voice smoothly. Cyrus didn't know what she was talking about, but he'll find out in a second. Pressing his body with hers, she attacked his lips before closing her eyes.

Gently pushing Cynthia away from him, he said, "I can't do this, Cynthia."

"Oh. Why not?" Cynthia cooed.

"Because I hate romantic shit. It's disgusting," Cyrus replied.

"Really?" Cynthia said, folding her arms, while narrowing her eyes and raising her left eyebrow. "Let me guess. Your parents died from sexual diseases or did a girl you truly love broke up with you, am I right?"

"No, Cynthia. I just plain hate it. That's it," Cyrus replied, refusing to explain why.

"There's nothing wrong with love, trust me. It's a part of your life," Cynthia said. Guiding her hand towards Cyrus's crotch, she squeezed it. Being annoyed, he pushed her hand off his crotch.

"For christ sake, Cynthia, stop!" Cyrus said.

"I won't," Cynthia said. Pushing Cyrus on the ground, she went on her knees to take his pants off. He tried to get up so he can run away, but Cynthia won't let him. After taking care of his pants, she pulled his underwear down to expose his penis.

"Awww, it's happy," Cynthia said, rubbing the tip of Cyrus' dick.

"Please don't do this..." Cyrus begged.

"I must," Cynthia said, creeping the same hand at the bottom of his dick. As she began jerking his penis, she mouthed its upper part.

"Again, stop..." Cyrus begged again, but Cynthia refused.

While pleasuring his cock, Cynthia looked at him with those beautiful eyes of hers. Cyrus kept begging, but it wasn't working. He moaned, too. Planting both her hands on the bridge, she moved her head faster. She did it so she taste Cyrus' sperm.

He finally stopped begging because it was no use. He didn't want to hurt her, either, so he had no choice but to stay like this. His cock finally ejaculated, filling Cynthia's mouth with his semen.

After her sucking ended, she got up, while tasting Cyrus' sperm before swallowing it. "Damn, your sperm's good," Cynthia said. Getting up, he put his underwear and pants on before running away.

A day later, Cyrus was heading to the bridge. He didn't have a jacket on because it was warm outside. On his way there, he saw Cynthia coming up to him. Both stopped their tracks after getting closer.

"Thank god you're here, Cyrus. I was hoping you would be here. Look, I'm sorry for sucking your junk yesterday. I wanted us to stay warm for a while because... well... I like you," Cynthia said.

"No need to apologize, Cynthia. I forgive you," Cyrus said, smiling. Now he moved towards the edge of the bridge and so did Cynthia. "So, you got any plans for today?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I want us to hang out somewhere else," Cyrus replied, and Cynthia's mind went wild.

"I know where we can hang out. The White Forest. It's a peaceful place to live," Cynthia suggested.

"Sounds great. Let us stay here for a while, shall we?"

"Okay, Cyrus," Cynthia said.

"By the way, Cynthia. I thought about what you said yesterday and you're right. There's nothing wrong with love. I was wrong about it."

"Does that mean you like me too?" Cynthia asked, placing her arm on his shoulders.

"Yes," Cyrus replied. "And I must admit. You look cute. Cuter than any girl I've met."

"Cyrus..." Cynthia said, blushing. Getting kissed on the cheek, Cyrus blushed. Now they looked at the sea like a couple.

The End


End file.
